Interwined Fate
by Kaluri Dragon
Summary: It's about Kaluri Kaiba (me), the daughter of Gonzaburo coming back to Domino after her second year of high school to avenge her father. What will happen when she finds out that she was Priestess Kisara? Rated for angst moments, language, and violence.


Intertwined Fate

Summary: It's about Kaluri Kaiba (me), the daughter of Gonzaburo coming back to Domino after her second year of high school to avenge her father. What will happen when she finds out that she was Priestess Kisara? Rated for angst moments, language, and violence.

Kaluri: Tired, enjoy, I don't own anything. Seto is seventeen. Most of it will be in first person

"Class, settle down" cried the teacher, "We have a new student, her name is Kaluri Kaiba. Let's all welcome her."

Cold blue eyes looked up as he heard his foster sister's name, "Kaluri…no how can it be? How could she be alive…I personally pushed her off the cliff four years ago…she couldn't of survived."

The girl walked into the room and her cold purple eyes searched the room for a familiar face. Suddenly a soft breeze rushed into the room and the girl's long black hair bellowed in beat with the drift of her blue trench coat. Her blue boots made the pale girl appear taller and more majestic, throughout the whole time her brows were furrowed with a frown.

First Person POV

I walked into that chatty classroom and found my traitor of a brother, he thought he killed me that day he pushed me off the cliff but he was wrong…I grasped on to life…as I fell down that mountain my bracelet caught on to a branch and I hanged there until I was sure that everyone was gone. Then I climbed up to the top and found the secret entrance that led me straight to my father's study. Papa sent me to the US with half of the Kaiba fortune…he told me to stay there and never return to Japan….

His eyes stared at me in horror and I savored each and very minute of his fear, it was so sweet, and it'll be sweeter once I avenge my father's death. Seto will taste the bitterness of my revenge; he will pay for everything he did to my family and how he took advantage of my love for him. Now I'll make sure that he'll feel my hate cutting into his skin like a thousand knives; I'll make his life a living hell.

I walked towards him and sat down beside him, then I sneered tauntingly, "Don't you remember me, my dear precious "brother"? Or have you forgotten how you pushed me off that cliff when I least expected it? Let me warn you, I will get back what is mine and I'll show you the wrath of a true Kaiba."

He ignored me and went back to his book. I stood up and ripped the book out of his hands. "Don't turn your head away from me you ungraceful traitor. You might think that you're a Kaiba but you're not, you never were. Papa only adopted you because you looked like Noa, he was going to use your body as a home for my brother's soul; you're nothing Seto, nothing at all. You don't deserve to be a Kaiba."

He stood up and answered, "If that's all you have to say then I suggest for you to get out of my way, and as for your threat, it's not much of a threat, you have no one to help you. Your precious father is dead, there's no one here to protect you Kaluri and as for your brother, he was a weak stupid baka."

I slapped him and whispered harshly, "Take that back you bastard, you will not insult any of the Kaibas especially my brother. Noa was better than you'll ever be."

End POV

Kaiba's POV

That slap of hers stung like a thousand bees, I could see her hate. But that wasn't all I could see…there was confusion, fear, isolation and determination in her eyes. I remember that she used to be a social butterfly but her hate isolated her and she's starting to change so rapidly that it scares even herself. Soon she will be consumed by her hate.

I was a fool, how could I of been so stupid, Kaluri was right, the Kaibas are hard to deal with. How could I of oversee the fact that half of the Kaiba estate was gone? Oh well, this is war, at the end the true Kaiba will win and I intend to be the winner. Stupid girl, she does not have anyone to help her while I control all of KaibaCorp and the Kaiba Estate, all her efforts will be in vain.

As for Noa, I feel terrible for insulting him; after all, he's a close companion of mine. Ever since the day I escaped the virtual world, Noa and I have been talking to each other.

As for Kaluri, I'll finish the job that I set out to do four years ago, I'll make sure that no one interferes with my life, and those who do will die.

End POV

Third Person POV

At the end of the day Seto opened his umbrella and walked to his limo, as he sat down in the warmth of the seat he fell asleep.

"Seto don't cry. If you cry daddy will beat you again, please don't cry I don't want to see you hurt." Pleaded a little girl in a white smock.

A pair of blue eyes looked up and the boy sniveled, "But Kaluri it hurts so badly, I didn't mean to make a mistake."

The little girl walked up to him and kissed his cheek softly, then she replied, "Seto you have to watch out for mistakes, daddy doesn't like mistakes, he used to beat Noa too. Daddy says that Kaibas aren't suppose to make mistakes and if they do, they'll get punished."

The boy pouted, "But you don't get beaten for your mistakes"

The girl frowned and answered, "Yes I do…daddy says that girls are fragile so they shouldn't be beaten but they should have endurance and every time I make a mistake daddy doesn't let me eat for a whole day and I have to write essays in twenty different languages, if I make a mistake in one of them I have to kneel in front of mommy's grave for a whole day."

Seto scowled and replied, "I can do that any day."

Kaluri stared into Seto's blue eyes and answered, "Seto……..stop whining and hand me that knife."

The boy handed the knife to his friend and she cut the palm of her left hand and pressed it to the bleeding left palm of the boy.

"There, we'll always be best friends and we'll never be separated."

Suddenly the two kids were on top of a cliff

"Look Kaluri, there's pretty flowers at the top come on." Cried Seto

As the girl ran to pick the flowers, Seto shoved her off the cliff and her screams filled the air.

"I'm sorry Kaluri but I had to do it. If you lived you would have inherited all of the Kaiba estate and I would have been no one."

The tall teenager woke up with cold sweat on his face and he looked out the window to see Kaluri walking in the rain.

"Stop the car Jamison."

"Yes Master Kaiba"

End Third Person POV

First Person POV

As I was walking down the street memories filled my head, one of them was how that son of a bitch convinced me to show him all the secret passages in the mansion; the freakin' bastard was all ready planning his evil plot. Suddenly a limo stopped in front of me and he stepped out with an umbrella in his hands.

Suddenly I asked in a cold voice, "What the hell are you doing here, don't you have to be at a meeting or something? Oh wait, you don't need to go to those because you can just kill all your competition."

He calmly walked towards me and handed me the umbrella, "Take this, you'll get a cold if you continue to walk in the rain."

I laughed and answered, "I don't want it…can't you see I'm punishing myself for ever sticking up for you. I should of let papa kill you when he could but I was stupid and I pleaded for you, for what did I plead for? I beseeched for your safety and you repaid me by pushing me off the cliff."

I thought I saw guilt and sadness in his eyes but they were as cold as ice.


End file.
